Demons
by Luna QueenBlossom
Summary: La brillante luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana. Era una noche sin estrellas, una fría noche…/Ella era lo que era… /"It's where my demons hide"/Si tan sólo no fuese un demonio…/It's where my demons hide/ One-shot y Song-fic. Espero les guste.


Hola bella gente que se ha tomado la libertad de leer este pequeño one-shot y song-fic, espero sea de su agrado.

Hace mucho que no escribía un song-fic y como amo esta canción y el BBRae decidí combinarlos...

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Teen Titans y la canción no me pertenecen.

La canción "Demons" pertenece a Imagine Dragons

 _Cursiva_ : Versos de la canción

* * *

 ** _Demons_**

La brillante luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana. Era una noche sin estrellas, una fría noche…

 _When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold_

Giró su vista hacia él. Él dormía tan plácidamente. Con esa encantadora sonrisa en su rostro.

 _And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

Se acercó lentamente y acarició una de sus mejillas… No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo…

 _When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail_

Ella acabara enamorándose de Chico Bestia. _  
_

 _Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale_

Como le gustaría ser una mejor persona para él.

 _I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you_

Si tan solo fuese lo que él merecía...

 _But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide_

Desearía ser la chica que él necesitaba..

 _No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed_

Pero ella no podría ser nada de eso. _  
_

 _This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

Raven no era la indicada...

 _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes_

Ella era lo que era…

 _It's where my demons hide_

Si tan sólo no fuese un demonio…

 _It's where my demons hide_

Si no fuese la encarnación del mal… _  
_

 _Don't get too close  
It's dark inside_

Por eso debía alejarse, antes de destruirlo… _  
_

 _It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

Antes de ensuciar a un alma tan pura como lo era Garfield.

 _When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all_

Antes de llenarlo con toda esa oscuridad de la que ella estaba hecha... _  
_

 _When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl_

La joven empática retiró lentamente su mano... Ella no quería hacerle daño...

 _So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade will come calling out  
At the mess you made_

Se alejó lentamente en dirección a la ventana.

 _Don't want to let you down  
But I am hell bound_

No quería lastimarlo... _  
_

 _Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth_

No quería verlo sufrir como tiempo atrás había sucedido...

 _No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed_

No soportaría ser la razón de su sufrimiento... _  
_

 _This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

Raven salió hacia su habitación, su rostro reflejaba tristeza.

 _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes_

De verdad, anhelaba no ser así... _  
_

 _It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

Y tener la dicha de hacerlo feliz _  
_

 _Don't get too close  
It's dark inside_

—Si la vida fuera tan fácil...—se dijo con sarcasmo _  
_

 _It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

Y aunque dolía, ella sabía la solución...

 _They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate_

Lo mejor era alejarse... _  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go_

Crear un muro entre él y ella, donde su oscuridad no lo tocara...

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save their light_

Porque esa alegría que Chico Bestia emanaba ella nunca la podría tener... _  
_

 _I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how_

Esa radiante personalidad...

 _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes_

Raven sabía que nunca la podría merecer...

 _It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

Suspiró y miró con melancolía hacia el cielo. _  
_

 _Don't get too close  
It's dark inside_

Porque al final de cuentas... Ella era lo que era.

 _It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, planeaba subirlo mañana pero probablemente esté ocupada.  
Besos, Luna


End file.
